Question: $\dfrac{4}{100} + \dfrac{14}{10} = {?}$
The fractions must have the same denominator before you can add them. Rewrite $\dfrac{14}{10}$ as $\dfrac{140}{100}$ $\dfrac{4}{100} + \dfrac{140}{100} = {?}$ $ = \dfrac{144}{100}$